Duelo de Dos
by Abarai Ebril
Summary: Parecía ser un cumpleaños como cualquier otro pero se convirtió en el día que conoció a Ichigo. Y gracias a la coincidencia terminaron frente a frente, en un duelo en el que se enredarían más de lo necesario pero nunca lo suficiente, bajo una atracción peligrosa que los haría cuestionar las reglas del juego. IchiRuki. AU. Otras parejas. ¡Denle una oportunidad!


No pude contenerme y terminé escribiendo esta historia de Rukia e Ichigo por el cumpleaños de ella. Bueno, técnicamente ya es 15, pero vale lo mismo. Es originalmente un oneshoot que, dependiendo que cómo lo reciban ustedes -los lectores- se hace fic larga o no. Es un gustazo volver a fanfiction después de tanto tiempo sin publicar algo decente y además la primera vez que escribo un AU -estoy nerviosa-. Espero de corazón que les guste C:

Advertencia: El tiempo sin escribir puede haber hecho cama en mi cabeza -diría Arjona-, así que puede haber OoC, demasiadas ganas de IchiRuki contenidas e incluso un exceso de presencia de RENJI [:

Disclaimer: **Bleach** es de Kubo Tite. Y **Duelo de Dos** de Abarai Ebril :3

* * *

**.****  
**

**Duelo de dos**

**U n o**

**.  
**

* * *

Se despertó con una lengua húmeda y enorme recorriéndole la mejilla y oreja.

-Diuug, ¡Parásito! -exclamó con voz rasposa.

Abrió los ojos y le dio unas palmaditas a su enorme Golden Retriever para que se tranquilizara. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se había dormido en el piso de alfombra de su estudio... Otra vez.

Se levantó escuchando satisfecha cómo crujían sus huesos. Le encantaba sentir su cuerpo acomodándose correctamente.

-Suenen, suenen -les decía mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Abrió la heladera, sacó una caja de leche y tomó un sorbo. Hizo una mueca.

-Nop, nunca me va a gustar -dijo mientras servía un vaso y le agregaba azúcar y chocolate en polvo.

Sacó galletitas de la alacena y llenó el tazón de Parásito con ellas.

Volvió al estudio y se sentó frente a la computadora último modelo, cortesía de Byakuya-sama; prendió el monitor e inmediatamente apareció una página de Word en la pantalla. _"Gracias, hermano"_, pensó una vez más.

Releyó el último párrafo.

-_"...Lucía miró por la ventana y descubrió con indecible horror que el cuchillo de carnicero ya no estaba, pero en su lugar vio una tira gomosa de lo que parecía ser carne; aunque en realidad era un intestino delgado."_

Parásito se recostó en el suelo, a su lado, luego de darse el festín de galletas dulces.

-Mmm... Hay algo que no me convence en esta parte, Parásito. Debe ser el "pero"... o el punto y coma. A ver.

Tecleó un par de cambios y volvió a releer el párrafo.

-_"...Lucía miró por la ventana y descubrió con horror que el cuchillo de carnicero había desaparecido. Sin embargo algo captó su atención. Enroscado de las rejas de la ventana había algo que parecía ser una tira larguísima de carne; miró con más atención y un grito de terror nació de su garganta al reconocer que en realidad era intestino delgado."_

Se giró hacia su perro.

-¿Qué te parece? Mi yo despierto es muchísimo más eficiente que el yo dormido de anoche, eh.

El timbre interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Se dirigió hacia allí mientras se acomodaba el corpiño. Abrió la puerta de su departamento; ahí parado en el pasillo, con una bolsa de comida china en la diestra y mirando el reloj en la zurda, estaba Renji. Levantó la mirada hacia ella y gruñó.

-Dios mío, Rukia, podrías bañarte -y sin más saludo entró. Rukia cerró la puerta mientras volteaba los ojos.

-Dios tuyo, Renji, siempre comida china -se quejó.

-Me queda de paso -contestó él mientras revisaba su BlackBerry.

Rukia fue hasta el mueble donde guardaba los vasos y sacó dos. Mientras, Renji ya había sacado un jugo de la heladera y se había sentado.

-Sabías que son las tres de la tarde ¿no? -preguntó él.

La morocha abrió los ojos como platos. Se había dormido la vida.

-Dios justiciero, gracias por el puchero -murmuró ella mientras sacaba tres cajitas de cartón de la bolsa plástica y las iba abriendo una a una.- Fideos con mariscos -deslizó la cajita hasta Renji.- Arroz salteado con cebolla y carne -esa se la quedó- y ¿una cajita de Tiffany's?

-Feliz cumpleaños -sonrió Renji con la boca llena.

Rukia lo miró con ternura mientras le daba unas palmaditas en los cachetes inflados de comida.

-No tendrías que haberte molestado. Ni yo me acordaba.

-Ahh, vamos, abrilo, abrilo.

La cajita de terciopelo se abrió fácilmente y reveló un brillante y delicado collar plateado, del que colgaba el dije de una flor con piedras azules y verdes.

-Es diamante -dijo él entre fideos.

A Rukia no le terminaba de cerrar que aquel desparpajo de persona que le hablaba con la boca llenísima llevara traje y le regalara un collar de diamantes.

-Wow, ¿esto es mío? -murmuró halagada.

No la sorprendían las joyas, pero valoraba muchísimo el gesto de Renji y, sin duda, el billete que había puesto en él.

-Todo tuyo -le contestó él, con las mejillas coloradas. Ya no tenía comida en la boca.- Dejame ponértelo.

Se paró, sacó el collar de su cajita y se lo abrochó a Rukia en el cuello. Ella pensó que no combinaba mucho con sus leggins y su remera larga a lunares (y menos con sus pantuflas de conejito), pero la flor resaltaba en su piel blanca y Renji sonreía como si fuese él el agasajado.

-De verdad te lo agradezco, Renji. Es hermoso.

Él se veía tan serio y concentrado en su comida que Rukia se dio cuenta al instante lo contento que estaba.

-Bueno, no es gran cosa. La única condición que tengo es que lo uses esta noche.

Rukia dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa.

-El baile.

-¿No te habrás olvidado?

-No, por supuesto que no. Es que cada vez que lo pienso mis pies sufren de antemano.

-Ah, vamos, no es para tanto.

-Renji, hasta que tu "diseñador personal" no te haga poner unos zapatos de taco aguja con plataforma adelante y sin medias, no tenés derecho a decirme eso.

-Supongo. ¿Qué tienen que ver las medias?

-Son suavecitas.

Renji se rió.

-Tu hermano está muy contento, Rukia, aunque no lo demuestre. Su hermanita está por cumplir 21 años. Lo hace pensar en el futuro...

-Ajá. A mí me hace pensar en que me siento igual que hace dos años.

-¡Ah, vamos, Rukia! No me vas a decir que no estas contenta de cursar tu cuarto año en la Uni o de poder empezar a pensar en formar una familia...

-¡Diuug! ¡Renji! -dijo ella mientras reía y tomaba un buen trago de jugo.

Él fijó la vista en su cajita mientras rebuscaba fideos con los palillos.

-Es muy probable que me asciendan en cualquier momento -dijo de repente.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza.

-Sip, ya lo sé. Ahora mismo sos el tesorero preferido de mi hermano, así que es muy probable que con la jubilación de Sasakibe te ascienda a vicepresidente. Que suertudo, ¿no?

-No es suerte. Trabajé muy duro para hacerme un lugar en el negocio de Byakuya; y ahora llegué tan lejos solamente porque no hice otra cosa que romperme el lomo estos cinco años.

-De verdad te mereces un aplauso, Renji, no sé cómo pudiste soportar tanto tiempo en un negocio tan competitivo -dijo Rukia sin bromear.

Los Kuchiki's eran dueños de una cadena de cines ubicados por todo Japón; y últimamente Byakuya estaba pensando en ampliar sus horizontes y hacerse internacional. Renji había trabajado para él desde los 18, poniendo duro empeño en estudiar Administración de empresas al mismo tiempo que soportaba la presión y competencia que existía en el grupo corporativo.

-Por eso ahora estoy empezando a relajarme -insistió él. Rukia estaba casi segura de que aquel discurso era ensayado- y pienso en otras cosas. -La miró- Cosas como el matrimonio o hijos.

-¿En serio? Yo esperaría un par de años más.

-Ya tengo 23 años.

-Uff, ¡qué joven! -exageró.

-No tanto. Me gustaría hacer cosas como mudarme a una casa grande y tener alguien que la cuide -la miró intensamente.

-¿Sabés quién se muda? Tatsuki -comentó.

Renji se distrajo.

-¿Se muda?

-Sí, temporalmente, según dijo. Se va a buscar fortuna a Estados Unidos. Dice que quiere hacerse conexiones y armarse un futuro como boxeadora.

-Pero si acá le iba genial. Es reconocida en Tokio.

-Sí, pero quiere recorrer el mundo. Me dijo que Japón la hace sentir chiquita.

-Que chica. Está más loca que una cabra -dijo él con una sonrisa. Tatsuki le caía bien.

-La apoyo totalmente.

-Y vos estás más loca que dos cabras juntas.

Rukia se rió.

-La cuestión es que no me dejó cuidarle el departamento...

-Sabia decisión.

-...sino que se lo dejó a una amiga que viene de visita a la ciudad.

-Así que vas a tener nueva vecina.

-Sí. Espero que no le molesten los ruidos.

-¿Que ruidos? Siempre culpas a Parásito pero el perro ese es un santo.

-No pero de vez en cuando le agarra la locura y ladra un montón. Creo que tiene pesadillas.

-Y si le seguís dando galletitas para comer los gusanos se lo van a llevar volando -comentó Renji con ironía mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Rukia se levantó a la par que él.

-Uy, que buena idea.

Su amigo se rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos hoy a la noche.

-Seguro. A las 8, ¿no?

-Llega puntual, por favor. Es tu fiesta.

-Sí, sí. Igual Yumichika viene a las cinco para peinarme, maquillarme y hacerme de nuevo.

-No entiendo por qué no me dejas venirte a buscar -se quejó él, ya parados frente a la puerta.

-Cumplo 21. Me voy en mi propio escarabajo, gracias.

Renji se rió.

-Lleva tu celular y llamame por cualquier cosa. Ese autito en cualquier momento te deja a pie.

Se saludaron y Renji se fue.

Rukia se quedó un momento con la mirada perdida.

-Gusanos voladores -murmuró al fin, y corrió a su estudio.

El tiempo pasó volando mientras escribía y, más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, el timbre volvió a sonar y Yumichika invadió su apartamento llenándolo con su set de sombras, labiales, su espejo, la planchita, el secador, la percha con el vestido enfundado en un forro de plástico y la caja con los zapatos.

Pegó el grito en el cielo cuando vio a Rukia todavía frente a la computadora con las lagañas de la noche anterior. La metió de un golpe a la ducha y la apuró para que lo haga rápido. Cuando salió le tiró el conjunto de ropa interior elegido para esa noche y luego ambos se instalaron en la sala, donde Yumichika ya había acondicionado todo para arreglarla en un parpadeo.

Primero luchó con su pelo corto para recogerlo en un batido que lo hacía parecer más de lo que era. Incluso su mechón favorito fue peinado para atrás. Luego adornó el peinado con una flor azul en la parte inferior, que ayudaba a levantarlo.

Luego le dio una buena capa de base, sombreó sus ojos con matices de azul y negro, le puso apenas rubor y terminó con un brillo potente en los labios.

-Tus ojos se ven hermosos -suspiraba su estilista mientras progresaba.- El negro realmente los resalta, y los labios así hacen que uno vea automáticamente tus ojos. Soy un genio, realmente.

Rukia lo dejaba. Desde muy chica ya había aprendido a no quejarse y dejarse hacer (incluso en la dolorosa parte del rímel). Eran solamente unas horas. Unas horas que hacían muy feliz a su hermano. Podía escribir el resto del tiempo.

-Muy bien. Ahora pongámonos esta preciosura.

Rukia se paró y Yumichika la metió dentro del vestido azul como la noche. Era largo hasta el suelo, con una caída impresionante y un tajo hasta medio muslo. Era cuello bote por delante y tenía toda la espalda descubierta. Según Yumichika, eso ayudaba a que las personas noten sus piernas y espalda y casi ni vean la falta de busto. A Rukia sólo le preocupaba que le entre fresquito por todos lados.

-¿Y este collar? Es divino -exclamó su estilista al ver el regalo de Renji sobre la mesa. Se lo había sacado antes de meterse a bañar.

-Ah, es un regalo de cumpleaños ¿Puedo ponérmelo con el vestido?

-Mmm. Supongo que sí. Pega perfecto.

Rukia estaba segura de que Renji había averiguado su vestuario para esa noche. Yumichika le colocó el collar y un reloj de plata en la muñeca izquierda.

-Estás realmente hermosa, Rukia -le dijo mirándola entera, limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria.- Tu hermano va a estar orgulloso de mí.

-Gracias. Es que haces magia, Yumichika.

-Ay, no es para tanto -le contestó encantado-, tengo una muy buena base sobre la que trabajar.

Se sonrieron. Yumichika se fue a su casa a las siete y media a ponerse el traje para la fiesta y dejó a Rukia con la firme orden de no ensuciarse, mancharse, despeinarse, fregarse o arruinarse el peinado, la cara o el vestido; y le dio el generoso permiso de ponerse los zapatos (negros como la oscuridad) un minuto antes de salir. Rukia se quedó sentada durante diez minutos mientras Parásito dormía a su lado en el sillón, aprovechando para reflexionar acerca del próximo paso a dar en su novela policial. No estaba segura de si dar a conocer el asesino a Lucía o si debía divorciar a los padres primero. Era una decisión difícil.

Ocho menos veinte se calzó el abrigo -cuidadosamente colgado por Yumichika en su armario-, se puso los zapatos con una mueca de dolor y salió por el pasillo. Como se lo temía, cada vez que daba un paso el tajo del vestido mostraba un buen pedazo de carne, por lo que le daba frío. Bajó en el ascensor, saludó al asombrado portero (que casi no reconoce a su inquilina) y subió a su escarabajo rojo. Tuvo que hacer contacto tres veces hasta que por fin arrancó. Prendió la calefacción al máximo, se estaba congelando.

La fiesta iba a tener lugar en la casa de verano de su hermano, que contaba con un gran comedor para servir la cena y un salón enorme, con vistas al inmenso jardín, que serviría para que los invitados bailasen. Hacía demasiado frío para usar la piscina y ya estaba muy oscuro como para usar la cancha de golf o la de tenis.

Al llegar vio decenas de autos estacionados y toda la mansión iluminada. Incluso por las ventanas de la recepción se veían las siluetas de personas reunidas. A Rukia le empezó a cosquillear el estómago de los nervios. Había muchísima gente. Gente que la estaría observando a cada paso que dé.

Recordó súbitamente cuánto odiaba esa clase social y ese estilo de vida.

_"Es por tu hermano"_, se reprendió mentalmente, _"es solamente sonreír por cinco horas."_

Tampoco es que le costara tanto hacerse la tonta.

Su escarabajo avanzó hasta quedar frente a las escaleras que subían hacia la entrada. De sólo mirar la cantidad de escalones le volvieron a doler los tobillos. Apenas se bajó del auto, un muchacho con el uniforme de servicio se le acercó y le pidió las llaves para estacionarlo.

-Ah, claro -le dijo. Se había olvidado de eso.

Subió las escaleras con el viento helado rozándole la pierna y los zapatos jodiéndole los talones. Cuando al fin llegó un hombre vestido de pingüino -como a ella le gustaba decirle al traje de etiqueta- que le pidió su abrigo. Con una mueca se sacó el cálido sobretodo y su espalda desnuda quedó al descubierto. Trató de mantenerse erguida y de fingir que no sentía nada. El mismo mayordomo la acompaño hasta la sala donde todos la esperaban. Apenas entró las doscientas o trescientas personas que aguardaban bebiendo champán y calentándose en la chimenea le sonrieron y la aplaudieron solemnemente. Su hermano salió de entre el gentío a recibirla.

-Rukia, estás preciosa -los ojos le brillaban.

Su hermana sonrío, hacía todo eso solamente para lograr esa satisfacción en la mirada de Byakuya. Se dieron un beso en la mejilla y él le deseó "Feliz cumpleaños". Luego entrelazó su brazo con el suyo y empezaron a saludar a todos los invitados mientras esperaban que el comedor esté preparado. Se topó con Yumichika, que controló que todo estuviese en el mismo estado en el que lo había dejado y sonrió satisfecho al ver que sí. Renji abrió los ojos anonadado y le pegó un buen trago a su copa.

-Yumichika hace magia, eh -comentó ella.

Renji sólo tragó saliva.

Byakuya había invitado a mucha gente del trabajo que conocía a Rukia desde pequeña. Su vicepresidente, Sasakibe, y el padre de éste, un legendario empresario dueño de cientos de supermercados por todo el mundo: Yamamoto-sama. La secretaria personal de Byakuya, Nanao-san, la secretaria de ella, Yadoumaru Lisa, el jefe de publicidad, Ukitake, y el encargado de la imagen de la empresa y de las relaciones públicas, Kyouraku Shunsui.

-¡Oh, Rukia-chan! Cómo has crecido -dijo el último con su gentil sonrisa de siempre.

Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No sé si me alegra tanto decirle que usted también ha crecido bastante, Kyouraku-san.

Él y Ukitake se rieron.

-Tiene razón, joven Rukia -concedió Ukitake con gentileza-, aproveche bien esos 21, que sólo están una vez en la vida.

Byakuya y Rukia también intercambiaron unas frases con el abuelo Kuchiki, Ginrei, pero el severo anciano no les dirigió muchas palabras cálidas así que pasaron de largo. Byakuya se sintió algo incómodo al hablar con su abuelo y también con algunos primos lejanos: ninguno quería a Rukia y se lo hacían saber con comentarios puntillosos y actitudes groseras. A Rukia poco le importaba, ya que pasaba muy poco tiempo con esa gente, pero para Byakuya la opinión de su familia era indispensable en todos los asuntos que le concernían.

La morocha nunca se perdonaría ser una carga para él. Hacía todo lo posible por camuflarse entre los Kuchiki e intentar ser una más, pero la sangre simplemente tiraba para otro lado, aunque sí que tenía muchísimos hábitos y gestos adquiridos de su hermano. Pero eso no era genético.

Cuando la cena al fin estuvo lista todos pasaron al comedor. Hicieron un brindis en su honor y la hicieron decir unas palabras. Por suerte, no por nada quería ser escritora; se inventó un discursito que les gustó a los viejos y no fue tan aburrido para los más jóvenes.

Tomaron sopa, comieron lechón y cordero, degustaron decenas de sabores de helado y luego hicieron sobremesa por diez minutos. Luego se habilitó el salón, desde dónde ya se podía oír el sonido de la música. Byakuya abrió el vals con Rukia y luego otras parejas se fueron sumando. Renji le pidió su hermana a Byakuya y éste aceptó cortésmente para luego sacar a bailar a la estadista de la empresa, Matsumoto.

-Linda fiesta -comentó Renji, para crear conversación.

-Sí, una de las grandes.

-Bueno, es tu mayoría de edad, supongo que está bien.

Rukia se encogió de hombros y le miró el hombro por un buen rato.

-Te lo pusiste.

-Ah, -bajó la vista hasta el collar- sí. A Yumichika le encantó.

Renji sonrió, satisfecho.

-Gracias.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Él se puso serio de repente.

-Rukia...

-Disculpe, -lo interrumpió una voz grave y algo ronca- ¿puedo bailar con la cumpleañera?

Ambos se giraron; Renji con una mirada fulminante y Rukia más bien agradecida. Los dos se sorprendieron y no supieron cómo reaccionar, ya que no conocían a aquel hombre.

-Mmm, claro -dijo Renji, poniendo la mano de Rukia en la del desconocido para luego marcharse.

Ella odió tener la espalda descubierta justo en el instante en el que su mano se posó en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

-Veintiuno. Felicidades -dijo el hombre mirando por encima de su cabeza.

Rukia tuvo que levantar la vista para mirarlo a la cara; no era tan alto como Renji, pero aun así le sacaba una cabeza y eso que tenía tacones.

-Sí, gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio, bailando al compás de la música. Él olía al nuevo Paco Rabanne ¿cómo se llamaba? Rukia intentó recordar.

-Tu hermano se armó una de las grandes. Debe estar orgulloso de ti -le comentó él, sobresaltándola.

Sentía su aliento rozándole la frente y no puedo evitar notar un dejo a menta.

-Eso espero.

Rukia se sentía algo incómoda. Ese hombre estaba en su cumpleaños y sabía de su hermano pero ella no sabía nada de él.

-¿Se conocen del trabajo? -le preguntó, pensando que era algo grosero preguntar su nombre tan secamente.

Él se rió.

-Algo así.

Uff, no iban a llegar a ningún lado a esa velocidad.

-¿Quién eres? -inquirió ella, sin poder contenerse, notando demasiado tarde lo brusca que había quedado la pregunta.

Él bajó sus ojos hasta los suyos por primera vez.

-Ichigo Kurosaki.

Nop, no lo conocía.

-Yo soy Rukia Kuchiki.

-Ya lo sé -dijo él riendo.

Ella se sintió como una tonta y se preguntó si no se le habrían coloreado las mejillas.

-Pero nunca te había visto en persona -agregó él-, un gusto conocerte.

La forma en la que le sonrió mientras miraba directo a sus ojos le hizo pensar en vacaciones en la playa, en un desierto caluroso y seco y en saltar en paracaídas.

Lanzó una risita.

-Igualmente.

Él volvió a mirar por encima de su cabeza y, tal vez porque Rukia era más consciente de su cuerpo o porque pasó de verdad, sintió su mano afianzándose con más firmeza en la parte baja de su espalda.

Pero el vals no era eterno y muy pronto terminó. Ichigo la soltó y todos en la pista aplaudieron. Inmediatamente el DJ puso algo un poco más movido y algunas luces empezaron a apagarse, mientras se habilitaba el comedor nuevamente con una mesa dulce para los que no quisieran bailar (quienes fueron liderados muy eficazmente por Byakuya).

-¿Bailas? -exclamó Rukia por encima de la música al notar que Ichigo volteaba.

-No, no realmente.

-Oh.

Ella le dio la espalda y se dirigió al comedor, donde probó algunas frutillas con crema y bañó pedacitos de banana en la cascadita de chocolate derretido.

Se giró hacia el salón y observó a varias parejas saliendo hacia el jardín para pasear entre los árboles y observar las hermosas fuentes que habían (o eso decidió pensar); miró hacia el otro extremo del salón y le llamó la atención una brillante cabellera naranja moviéndose al compás de la música. Abrió la boca de indignación: ¡Era su _queridísimo amigo_ Ichigo! ¡Bailando con Isane! Bueno, no lo culpaba. La joven tenía una sonrisa gentil y una buena delantera, seguro atributos que ella no poseía. Estaban charlando animadamente y Rukia no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que había sido rechazada con una mentira.

¿¡Era su cumpleaños o no!?

Con paso decidido, y casi sin reconocerse a sí misma, se dirigió hacia la pareja. Una vez detrás de Ichigo tuvo que estirar el brazo bastante para darle dos toquecitos en el hombro. El joven se dio vuelta y frunció el ceño -aún más- al verla.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita Kuchiki?

Rukia se sintió una tonta ¿Por qué tenía que obligar a alguien a bailar con ella? Pero de nuevo el sentimiento egoísta de que en su fiesta tenía todo el derecho a hacer lo que quisiera se impuso.

-Me dijiste que no bailabas.

Ichigo la miró con una advertencia muda impresa en los ojos.

-Perdona, te saco en un rato.

Pero Isane había escuchado todo.

-Oh, no, por favor. Es la agasajada, después de todo. No te preocupes, Kurosaki, igual no me gusta mucho bailar -y se alejó hacia la barra libre.

Ichigo ya no seguía el ritmo de la música, se volteó completamente hacia Rukia y ésta se preguntó por qué siempre se encaraba con gente más grande que ella.

-¿Contenta?

Su tono de voz la hizo sentir culpable.

-Perdón. Después te consigo su número.

Él abrió sus ojos como platos y empezó a reír. Rukia frunció el ceño.

-¡No quiero su número! -exclamó él.

-Ah, entonces sólo te vale que sea de una noche. Bueno, aquí hay de esas también.

Ichigo se puso súbitamente serio, como si no le hubiera gustado el chiste. Se puso más cerca de Rukia y la miró desde arriba.

-¿Te incluyes en el paquete?

Ahora sí que estaba segura de que estaba de todos los colores.

-¡Cómo te atreves a...!

-Era solamente una pregunta, Rukia.

La forma en la que dijo su nombre la hizo sentir que se estaba burlando de ella. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse al comedor, pero la mano grande y fuerte de Ichigo la tomó de la muñeca.

-¿No querías bailar? -le dijo volteándola- Bailemos.

La acercó a sí y la movió al ritmo de la música, y al de él. Le dio un par de vueltas para luego pegarla a su cuerpo y alejarse luego de dejar toda su fragancia inundándole los sentidos. Y decía que no bailaba. ¿A qué DJ se le ocurría poner un tango electrónico en una fiesta? Aunque admitía que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Ichigo no la dejaba ni respirar. Cuando ya se acercaba el final la dejó caer sosteniéndola por la espalda y él mismo terminó inclinado hacia ella, ambos respirando agitados y mirándose fijo.

-Wow -exclamó Rukia, incorporándose con su ayuda.- Ya no te creo que no sepas bailar.

Él la miró.

-¿Contenta?

-Vamos, puedes sacar a Isane ahora mismo si quieres, tienes toda la noche -le dijo palmeándole la espalda.

Ichigo la miró con un asomo de sonrisa.

-No me gusta Isane, Kuchiki junior.

-¡No me digas Kuchiki junior!

-Bueno, perdón, Tarzán de bonsai.

Rukia frunció el ceño. Odiaba toda mención sobre su estatura; era solo otra cosa que la separaba de ser una Kuchiki de verdad, alta y grácil.

-¡Basta!

-¿Enana? Ese es un clásico.

Rukia decidió que era de muy mal gusto golpear a alguien en tu propio cumpleaños por lo que se volteó hacia el comedor y empezó a andar. Una parte de ella pensaba que Ichigo iba a detenerla de nuevo, mientras que otra parte sostenía que no le importaba en absoluto y otra más pequeña quería zamparse un brownie.

Ichigo no la detuvo y ni siquiera lo pudo localizar con la vista cuando volteó.

-Bueno, que me importa -murmuró mientras ponía una bocha de helado a su brownie.

-¿Qué no te importa? -inquirió una voz justo detrás de su oreja.

Volteó con el rostro ofendido, en vano porque era sólo Renji.

-Ah, es que no encontré helado de frutilla, así que no me importa ponerle de vainilla.

Renji se rió.

-Ojalá todos tuviéramos problemas tan simples como los tuyos, Rukia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu fiesta es un centro de negocios. Están invitados los profesionales más codiciados del mercado, así que no es de extrañar que estén todos como locos buscando por dónde morder.

-Claro -no le molestó, más bien se lo esperaba.

-¿Y quién era ese?

-¿Mm? ¿Ese, quién?

-El que te sacó a bailar el vals.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, pelo naranja."_

-Ah... ¿Cómo era su nombre? Algo con Ichi, creo, y el apellido Kurombanki, Kapanacki...

-Kurosaki.

-Sí, eso, Kurosa- se interrumpió al notar que el que había dicho el apellido correctamente no era otro que el mismo Ichigo, quien se servía ensalada de frutas a su lado.

Renji abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Ichigo Kurosaki? ¿Hijo de Isshin Kurosaki?

-El mismo que viste y calza.

-¡No te muevas de aquí! -le ordenó, para luego salir trotando.

-Tu novio tomó demasiado alcohol -se rió Ichigo.

-No es mi novio.

Se giró hacia ella, mientras degustaba la fruta.

-Pero quiere serlo.

Rukia bajó la mirada, incómoda. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

-Ah, ya lo sabías -dijo él, un poco más bajito.

-¡No es tu problema! -le contestó ella, también hablando despacio.

Él la ignoró.

-Mm, esto está muy rico -dijo mientras miraba su vaso con admiración. Luego levantó la mirada- lástima que no me lo voy a poder terminar.

Rukia siguió el curso de sus ojos y vio a Renji bajando las escaleras de la planta alta con Kyouraku pisándole los talones. Volvió a girar hacia Ichigo para descubrir que el espacio estaba vacío.

Renji llegó hasta ella.

-¿Y Kurosaki?

-Estaba justo aquí hace unos instantes.

-¡Demonios! -maldijo Renji, mirando a Kyouraku.

-¿Qué sucede con Ichigo? -preguntó Rukia con curiosidad.

-¿Ichigo? ¿No se conocieron hoy recién? -inquirió Kyouraku con una sonrisita.

-Ichigo Kurosaki es uno de los dueños de los Hospitales Alma Blanca -le explicó Renji, todavía agitado y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te refieres a los hospitales más famosos en Japón y China?

-Exactamente.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver una cadena de hospitales con una cadena de cines? -preguntó ella relacionando el negocio de Ichigo con el de su hermano.

-Un paciente de su hospital recibió un severo golpe en la cabeza y quedó en coma. Ya pasaron dos meses y aún no salió.

-Dios mío.

-El golpe se lo hizo frente a un cine Kuchiki. Para ser más exactos, se cayó porque la vereda estaba en mal estado.

Kyouraku suspiró; ya debía saber la historia.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué piensa hacer Ichigo?

-Kurosaki estaba tan enojado, según parece, que empezó a investigar sobre sus pacientes. Se dio cuenta de que había muchos que se habían golpeado o lesionado en uno de nuestros cines; la mayoría no presentó cargos por falta de dinero para contratar a un abogado o porque simplemente lo dejaron pasar. Kurosaki quiere ayudar económicamente a todas esas personas.

-El problema es -intervino Kyouraku- no sólo el dinero que podríamos llegar a perder, sino la mala publicidad que recibiríamos.

-Sí, en especial por el caso ese... -suspiró Renji, masajeándose el tabique.

-¿Qué caso? -Rukia estaba cada vez más interesada. No sabía que la empresa de su hermano podía llegar a tener problemas.

-Verás -dijo Kyouraku, sin su sonrisa habitual- un niño de once años se resbaló en uno de los baños de un cine en Hokkaido; cayó hacia atrás y su espalda chocó con el lavamanos.

Rukia podía imaginarse el resto.

-Quedó paralítico de cintura para abajo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Rukia no podía dejar de pensar.

-Y ustedes ¿cómo saben todo esto?

-Ichigo-kun nos mandó una carta -contestó Kyouraku- contándonos todo lo que te acabamos de contar. Era una advertencia, de que mejoremos el estado de nuestros cines o él sacaría todo a la luz.

-Ya está -dijo Rukia, realmente aliviada- reparen un poco los cines y no va a pasar nada.

Renji se sobó la nuca.

-Tu hermano no es tan simple. Sostiene que no sabemos si esas historias son ciertas y que, aún si lo fueran, no dejaría que un "mocoso" le diga lo que tiene que hacer con su negocio.

-¡Pero va a dejarlo en evidencia! -exclamó, indignada.

-Sí. Este tema ya lo hablamos y no deja que sigamos discutiéndolo. Pero al ver a Ichigo aquí, no pude evitar llamar a Kyouraku para que trate de convencerlo.

-Buen intento -le dijo éste, sonriendo apenado.

Justo en ese momento Yumichika se acercó a ellos con un hombre caminando a su lado.

-Chicos, les presento a Ikkaku, es uno de los nuevos guardaespaldas de Byakuya-sama y un amigo de la infancia.

Todos dejaron de lado los rostros preocupados y decidieron seguir con la fiesta; después de todo, supuestamente no se hablaba de negocios en las celebraciones.

La velada terminó a las una de la mañana. Rukia recibió un saludo apresurado de su hermano, quién se iba a quedar bebiendo y tratando algunos temas con unos colegas. La mandaron a su casa con la promesa de que a primera hora del otro día le estarían llegando los regalos. Rukia estaba acostumbrada a los regalos a gran escala, por lo que no la extrañó.

Subió a su escarabajo y se fue a casa. Una vez en el calor de su hogar, se despojó de su vestido y se quitó todo el maquillaje. Le dolió un poco el cuero cabelludo cuando tuvo que sacarse todas y cada una de las invisibles que le había puesto Yumichika; y se asombró al descubrir que la flor azul ya no estaba. Recorrió el departamento e incluso se vistió y bajó hasta el auto, pero el broche había desaparecido por completo. Qué lástima, realmente le gustaba.

Se sirvió una copa de sidra -extrañaba la época navideña- y se sentó frente a la computadora, con una inspiración que hace semanas no experimentaba. Las palabras fluían naturalmente de sus dedos y no podía frenar las ideas. Parásito la molestó un poco al principio, pero después de recibir un poco de carne se quedó más tranquilo y finalmente se durmió a su lado.

La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana, atravesando la cortina. El ruido de voces hablando a los gritos y pasos en el pasillo, cosas arrastrándose y golpeándose contra el suelo la despertaron definitivamente. Rukia se levantó del suelo alfombrado con el cuello contracturado y una resaca increíble. Se dirigió hacia el baño y se lavó los dientes; su imagen en el espejo mostraba a una joven de pelo negro revuelto y corto mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y ojerosos. La magia del día anterior había desaparecido por completo.

Fue hasta la cocina y se tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Parásito ladraba como un loco. Afuera, en el pasillo, seguía el barullo.

Rukia miró el reloj y casi se atraganta con el vaso de agua al ver que eran tan sólo las nueve de la mañana.

¡Hace dos meses que no se despertaba tan temprano! Ah, las vacaciones malacostumbran a uno.

Con verdadera curiosidad y malestar abrió la puerta, apenas una rendija para poder ver y que Parásito no se escapara. Ahí fuera había un verdadero lío de cajas y la mayoría de los vecinos estaban cotorreando y mirando la mudanza con interés.

¡Claro! Tatsuki ya se había marchado y su amiga debía estar mudándose. ¡Pero qué cantidad de cosas! ¿Por cuánto tiempo pensaba vivir ahí?

Dos hombres sujetando una caja enorme salieron del ascensor y entraron por la puerta del departamento 5A, donde vivía Tatsuki. Rukia vivía justo en frente, en el 5E.

-¡Tengan cuidado con eso! ¡Es una reliquia familiar! -se quejaba una voz masculina desde dentro del apartamento.

Casi causando un paro cardíaco en Rukia, Ichigo Kurosaki salió al pasillo.

-¿Y todos ustedes qué miran? ¿Nunca vieron una mudanza?

Los vecinos se metieron de nuevo en sus casas, ofendidos; pero Rukia se lo quedó mirando durante un momento más, sin poder creerlo. A él le llamó la atención la única puerta que aún no se había cerrado, por lo que miró hacia allí con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos, mete tu nariz en tus asuntos -le dijo sin reconocerla.

Ichigo miró hacia otro lado, pero luego de un segundo volvió a mirar hacia Rukia, esta vez con los ojos abiertos de par en par. En tres zancadas estuvo frente a su puerta, taladrándola con la mirada.

-¿Eres...? ¿Kuchiki...?

Ella aún estaba conmocionada por la coincidencia, por lo que trato de cerrar la puerta para escapar temporalmente de la situación. Pero Ichigo la sostuvo con facilidad, impidiéndole cerrarla.

-Eres Rukia ¿no?

Él también parecía bastante sorprendido.

-Vaya, vaya. Que pequeño es el mundo.

Rukia frunció el ceño al ver su mirada burlona.

-Sí, soy Rukia. ¿Qué haces en mi complejo de apartamentos?

-¿Son tuyos?

-Eh, bueno, no. Pero vivo aquí.

-Yo también vivo aquí. Desde hoy -agregó con una sonrisa.

-¿Me estás siguiendo? ¿Me quieres usar como amenaza para mi hermano? -dijo yéndose por la tangente. Se ponía demasiado nerviosa hablando con él y decía cosas que no pensaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver Byakuya? Tatsuki y yo intercambiamos departamentos, eso es todo.

-¿De dónde conoces a Tatsuki? -ya era la curiosidad hablando.

-De la secundaria.

-Ah.

-Yo le cuido el departamento y ella cuida el mío en Estados Unidos. Un trato justo.

Rukia de pronto empezó a sentirse incómoda de que la viese tan desarreglada.

-Bueno, después hablaremos, pero por ahora... -se despidió intentando cerrar la puerta, más Ichigo seguía sosteniéndola y mirándola desde arriba.

-Anoche estabas más alta -le dijo.

Se estaba burlando de ella.

-Debían ser los tacos -le contestó Rukia, enojándose lentamente-. Ahora déjame cerrar la...

-Y tenías el pelo atado.

_"Y ahora inflado y con este mechón en la cara, decilo pendejo_", se exacerbó ella.

-Sí, gran cosa, eh.

-Tu estilista es un mago.

_"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"_

-Bueno, pero hay que reconocer que tus ojos siguen igual de llamativos.

Rukia sintió que los pulmones le empezaban a andar mal ¿por qué respiraba entrecortado?

Parásito hacía fuerza contra sus piernas para que lo deje salir.

-Tengo que entrar -dijo Rukia sin mirar a Ichigo.

-Bueno, nos veremos... Vecina.

Dejó caer la mano y ella cerró la puerta. Se sentó en el suelo mientras Parásito movía la cola y la franeleaba.

-Dios mío.

No sabía si llegaría viva a los 22.

**. . .**

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rukia! Aunque ya deben ser 210, no 21- ESTO ES UN AU jajajaj

Si 12 páginas de word no les alcanza entonces búsquense un médico! Jajaj, cuando decía frente a frente era textual! Tienen demasiadas oportunidades para enfrentarse estos dos, es decisión de ustedes si los dejamos o no. Gracias por leer, gente, desde ya x)

¿**Review**?

**Abarai Ebril**


End file.
